


All Hallows' Eve

by achillean_derekhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, sterekhalloween3, sterekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillean_derekhale/pseuds/achillean_derekhale
Summary: “You were supposed to wear your costume!” he exclaimsDerek gives Stiles’ werewolf costume a once-over before giving him a sarcastic smile as he transforms into his betaform, “There. Now we match.”





	All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you guys enjoy this.

”Stiles, that’s offensive.” Erica tells him as soon as he enters the loft. Stiles looks down at himself, taking in his werewolf costume with a cheeky smile. She is dressed as Daenerys Targaryen, looking absolutely gorgeous. If they weren’t both in relationships, Stiles could have seriously fallen in love with this girl, costume or not.

“What?” he questions innocently. “I’m always a werewolf on Halloween. It’s like a tradition.”

Erica narrows her eyes at him, “ _Suuuure_.”

A quick glance around the loft tells him he’s the last to arrive. He would blame that on the fact that half of the pack live there, but he is half an hour late. Turns out, getting every detail of his costume _just_ right is harder and more time-consuming than he thought. He takes in the various costumes with a smile. Allison and Lydia are on the couch, talking. Allison is dressed as the Green Arrow, she had thrown out the fake bow and arrows that came along with the purchase and brought her own real ones instead. _For safety,_ she’d said, but Stiles suspects she just feels badass with them and he can’t really blame her. The way she handles them _is_ pretty badass. Lydia is dressed as Poison Ivy and Stiles is certain that had he seen her like this just a couple years ago, he would’ve dropped dead on sight. His Lydia-loving, nerd heart wouldn’t have been able to handle this.

Stiles chuckles when he sees Scott and Kira’s costumes. They are dressed as Mario and Luigi. Cora is dressed as Wonder Woman. Isaac as James Bond. Given Erica’s costume, he assumes Boyd is dressed as Khal Drogo. He is not really sure. The twins are dressed as Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, and if Stiles didn’t still hate them, he’d actually think it was funny. Jackson is dressed as Iron Man and Stiles can’t help but think it’s fitting. The smile that’s been on his face up until now falters when he sees his boyfriend wearing his normal clothes. Stiles had insisted everyone wear a costume a couple of hundred times, and then ten more times to Derek specifically because he knew he would resist the most.

The look on Derek’s face tells him that the other knows exactly what Stiles is gonna say when he strides towards him.

“You were supposed to wear your costume!” he exclaims

Derek gives Stiles’ werewolf costume a once-over before giving him a sarcastic smile as he transforms into his betaform, “There. Now we match.”

“Pleasepleaspleaseplease….for me.” Stiles begs him, knowing that Derek won’t actually deny him this. He knows that this means a lot for Stiles, even if he doesn’t understand why.

Derek takes in his face for a few seconds and then sighs. Stiles is already smiling when he says, “Fine.”

As Derek makes his way upstairs, Erica makes a whipping noise after him, causing the others to laugh. Derek doesn’t even turn around to acknowledge them, but Stiles winks at Erica when he follows the alpha up to his room.

“I don’t understand why this means so much to you.” Derek grumbles, picking up his costume where it’s located on his bed. He’d known Stiles would force him to wear it, so he gotten it ready. He had chosen to wear it just because he wanted to be stubborn.

“Come on. We never get to do normal stuff, and rarely do we get to just let go and have fun.” Stiles explains, helping him out of his sweater, waggling his eyebrows at Derek. “Besides it’s Halloween.”

“I still don’t like it.” Derek says, but the annoyance in his voice is more forced than it had been previously. Stiles was enjoying himself, and there’s nothing Derek wouldn’t do to make Stiles even a little happy.

Once Derek is dressed, Stiles is regretting not having him wear the costume prior to the party. The sight of Derek in the suit is way hotter than he’d imagined, and that’s saying a lot. Stiles can hardly contain himself. He’s aware that there is a party going on downstairs and that there are werewolves down there, so they can’t get away with doing anything. However, he allows himself to kiss the other. He smashes their mouths together. It doesn’t take long for Derek to react, wrapping his arms around Stiles, pulling him closer. They make out for a couple of minutes, before Stiles pulls back a little.

He groans, “Ughh, I should’ve come over earlier.”

“Why didn’t you?” Derek asks, his lips moving down to Stiles’ neck.

“I was…ahh…. I don’t remember.”

Derek is giving him, what he can only assume is, a massive hickey. Once he is satisfied with the mark on the other, he rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder and lets himself catch his breath. He places a gentle kiss on the reddening skin and pulls back, adjusting his costume. Indicating downstairs, he says, “We should head down.”

Still in somewhat of a daze, Stiles nods excessively, but doesn’t move. Derek laughs at him before grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

Nobody has seen Derek’s costume, so it doesn’t surprise Stiles that they all stop what they’re doing once they catch sight of him. The Superman suit fits Derek snugly, his muscles well defined in the elastic fabric. Somebody whistles, Stiles can’t be sure, but he can only imagine it being Erica. Still, he agrees with the sentiment. Even as he’s blushing at the attention, Derek glares at the comments being made.

Stiles watches it go on for a few moments before announcing, “Alright, I think you’ve all ogled my boyfriend enough. Now let’s drink.”

After hours of drinking, (terrible) dancing and just enjoying each other’s company, everyone settles down.

“Superman is gonna fuck a werewolf.” A moderately drunk Stiles proclaims from his spot on Derek’s lap when there’s a lull in the conversation.

Scott and Isaac groan and Jackson throws a napkin at him.

Derek rolls his eyes at all of them before giving Stiles a stern look and telling him, “No, he’s not.”

“Why not?” Stiles pouts. Then he leans in to kiss Derek clumsily. “Please.”

Derek kisses back but otherwise does not reply Stiles. Being ignored does not seem to go over well with Stiles because he pays no mind to the people around them as he devotes all his attention to changing Derek mind. When Stiles latches onto one of Derek’s ears, Boyd stands up and announces that he and Erica will be leaving.

“But it’s just getting good!” exclaims Erica, exaggeratedly gesturing towards Derek and Stiles. Even so, she stands and goes to leave with Boyd.

“Erica,” Stiles slurs, way too loudly. “Next year, you and me are gonna be Batman and Catwoman.”

Erica gives him a fond smile, “Sure thing, Stilinski.”

Once the two of them are gone, Stiles turns his attention back to Derek. He bites and kisses up and down Derek’s throat. Derek gives him a fond, exasperated look, but lets him do as he pleases.

“The rest of us should go, too, before Stiles decides to give us a show and a half.”

Stiles flips Isaac off, but gets up to follow the others out. After having said all their goodbyes and it’s just Derek and Stiles left in the loft, Stiles turns to Derek and gives him a suggestive smile.

Derek shakes his, “No. You’re drunk. Let’s get you into bed.”

He guides the drunk boy towards his bed. Stiles face-plants onto it, falling asleep within a few moments. Derek spends twenty minutes cleaning up after everyone before returning to his bedroom and wrapping himself around the snoring love of his life.  


End file.
